Kevin did 30 jumping jacks at night. Ashley did 5 jumping jacks in the morning. How many fewer jumping jacks did Ashley do than Kevin?
Find the difference between Kevin's jumping jacks and Ashley's jumping jacks. The difference is $30 - 5$ jumping jacks. $30 - 5 = 25$.